Consolación
by Sabri-chan22
Summary: Fuu se siente mal, no quiere separarse de Mugen y Jin, pero sabe que debe hacerlo ¿Que hara Jin un vez que esten solos para consolarla? Mi primer lemon (/O-O/)


**Waaaaaa! Mi primer lemon *-* Siempre me encanto esta pareja (y la de MugenxFuu tambien) y maldigo que no haya muchos fics de ellos T.T pero bueno, me da algo de cosita, pero no sean crueles, es el primero que hago...**

Fuu limpiaba un poco el suelo de la maltrecha cabaña con un trapo, mientras Mugen miraba su ir y venir acostado en el medio del lugar. Jin dormitaba sentado en una esquina.

-¿Podrías correrte? -se dirigió irritada Fuu al hombre.

-¿Y si no quiero? -respindió este con burla. Adoraba hacerle la contra.

-Vamos, que estoy limpiando -respondió la otra con desgano.

-Tch, no quiero y no lo hare.

La chica suspiró y con gesto cansado se dirigió hacia otro lado.

-Ya que, tu seras el que dormirá ahí después de todo -alcanzó a decir.

Mugen la miró extrañado. Nunca la había visto a ella, con tanto carácter y energía, deprimida como la veía ahora. Se sentó en el suelo y gateando se fue hacia ella.

-Oye, ¿que es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso estas en tus dichosos "dias especiales"?

-No, y no te incumbe -respondió la otra fastidiada.

-Bueno, tambien a mi que me importan los problemas de una mocosa como tu -respondió y se volvió a tirar al suelo.

Un silencio interrumpido solo por el frotar de la tela y los grillos en el exterior reinó el lugar, hasta que Fuu lo rompió.

-He estado pensando mucho -dijo sin darse vuelta. Mugen la miró disimuladamente- y...

Sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasará cuando lo encontremos? -dijo con la voz algo quebrada.

Mugen se estiró y suspiró profundo.

-Debo salir a tomar aire, Jin, calmala -y sin mas, salio.

Jin abrió los ojos y se levantó.

-¿Quieres decir cuando nos separemos? -dijo acercandosele a Fuu.

-Si -dijo ella pasandose las mangas por la cara- el viaje esta por terminar y...

-Tonta -dijo el hombre apoyando una mano sobre la cabeza de ella- No debes pensar en eso. Lo que tenga que suceder sucederá.

-Pero... -Fuu tragó saliva- no quiero separame de ustedes -dijo bajito.

El la miró algo enternecido (aunque no se notara), le rodeó con un brazo y la estrechó contra si.

-Entonces aprovecha mientras estamos aqui -le susurró al oido.

Fuu se sonrojó. Se sentía debil y algo tonta por decir aquellas cosas (y justamente a el) pero eran cosas que aquel día había meditado demasiado. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos de nuevo. Se dió la vuelta y se abrazó a Jin.

-Siento que luego de terminar este viaje no nos veremos jamas. Y no quiero -se sentía una niña pequeña, necesitaba aquel abrazo.

El hombre quedó perplejo unos momentos, y algo incomodo. Pero luego correspondió al abrazo de aquel cuerpo pequeño y tibio, y sus mejillas enrojecieron

-Para de llorar idiota -susurró contra su cabello.

-Pe-pero si-si yo... -Fuu se salió del abrazo y se limpio el rostro.

Jin la tomo delicadamente de la barbilla y la miró a los ojos enrojecidos.

-Ya deja de llorar por esas tonterías -y le dedicó un suave beso en la frente- la gente a la que queremos quedan siempre a nuestro lado, de una forma u otra.

Fuu se sonrojó y queria romper a llorar de nuevo, pero tener tan cerca a aquel samurai que ella tanto apreciaba hacia que su corazón se acelerara, y una ganar de robarle mas de aquellos besos hicieron que ella dijera aquello.

-Jin -susurró- tus besos son muy suaves y calidos. Gracias.

Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta ¿Quién agradece los besos y dice que son suaves?

Jin se sonrojó pero le sonrió un poco. Fuu quedo prendada en su mirada y sus manos se posisionaron en el pecho del hombre. Se descubrió a si misma queriendo besarlo. Besarlo y nunca mas dejarlo irse de su lado. Pero en cambio apoyó su cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello. Jin aún la estaba abrazando. Era tan agradable tenerla asi de cerca. Sentir sus latidos y su pequeño cuerpo resguardado bajo el suyo. Miro su rostro.

-¿Fuu?

Ella alzó la mirada y recibio un pequeño contacto en los labios de la boca del samurai. Algo sorprendida, respondió al beso con ternura, aumentando el agarre de los labios. Se separaron agitados para respirar. Jin se acercó al cuello de la chica y pegandola a el, comenzó a rozar su nariz por su piel, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

-Tus besos -susurró- son dulces y tiernos.

Ella se sonrojó aún mas. Paso sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Jin y este la sujetó contra si suavemente de la cintura. Se miraron a los ojos un instante, los de el negros y brillantes, calmados pero expectantes. Los de ella, castaños y dulces, emocionados y alegres. Jin llevo su rostro de nuevo al cuello de su compañera, y con una pequeña lamida pidió permiso para más. No podía contenerse y si quería parar, debía ser ahora. Como toda respuesta Fuu se aferró más a el, asi que con gesto de experto, Jin comenzó a besar y mordisquear su cuello, yendo hacia el lóbulo y jugando con el, bajo los suspiros de Fuu Nuevamente volvió a los labios y la besó con intensidad, mordiendola. Fuu pronto le siguió el ritmo, y sus lenguas se encontraron para acariciarse. Lentamente Jin recostó a la muchacha en el suelo, besando sus hombros y lamiendo su cuello mientras la chica jugeteaba con su cabello.

-Jin... -suspiro la chica arqueando la espalda para pegarse al samurai.

El la contempló. Sus hombros desnudos y el fino dibujo de sus mordidas, sus pechos medio descubiertos, su cara sonrosada y sus ojos brillando a la poca luz del fuego, haciendolos rojos. Un deseo ardiente pudo más que su mente y sin controlarse metió una mano dentro del kimono de la chica para acariciarla y volvió a acercarse a sus labios para darle un beso feroz y necesitado. Bajo su otra mano hacia los muslos y los acarició con lentitud, bajo los estremecimientos de Fuu.

-Tu dime si quieres continuar -dijo separando un poco sus labios entre jadeos mientras acercaba sus dedos a la intimidad de Fuu.

Ella simplemente asintió, abrumada por las sensaciones que le daba aquella danza entre sus cuerpos.

-Si no fuera así -jadeó- no estaria tan indefensa tumbada hacia ti ¿no?

Jin sonrió e introdujo sus dedos en Fuu, ella arqueó mas su espalda de placer y comenzó a jadear entre los labios de Jin, que había vuelto a comer su boca. Estremecimientos como choques electricos la invadieron aún mas cuando Jin encontró su punto. La chica arañaba la espalda del joven y cada vez se sentía menos incómoda mientras el ardor en su pecho se extendia por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Jin, en cambio, sentía un impulso posesivo de hacer suyo ese cuerpo tan delicado, suave y hermoso, deseaba, a diferencia de una protituta, hacer placentero todo aquello para Fuu. Porque ella no era cualquier chica, ella si había tocado en el algo que no creyó volvería a despertar, el querer permanecer junto a alguien y protegerlo.

Las caricias aumentaron su ritmo y profundidad y Jin metió el segundo dedo, que hizo pegar grititos a Fuu, pero claramente no de dolor. Sus labios casi no se separaban y sus cuerpos irradiaban calor mientras la atmósfera se ponia espesa en la vieja cabaña. Fuu se vino y Jin retiro sus dedos para suavemente terminar de sacarle el kimono y observarla a sus anchas. Quedó algo enbobado con su cuerpo desnudo y por un instante no atinó a hacer nada. Fuu hizo un mohín.

-Vamos -dijo acalorada y sonrojada por la verguenza- no es como si fuera la primera vez que ves a una mujer desnuda...

Jin se quitó el resto de ropa y lo tiró hacia un costado, rapidamente tomo a Fuu de sus muñecas, acercandose hasta quedar nariz con nariz y sus cuerpos casi pegados. Fuu comenzó a respirar con ansiedad, al igual que el otro.

-No todas las mujeres son iguales -dijo Jin roncamente- algunas dejan una huella muy grande... y verte asi a ti.

Fuu se enterneció con la rara confesión de su callado guardaespaldas y comprendió todo. Le dio un beso apenas levantando la barbilla, dando señal de sus sentimientos. Pero pronto se separó y miro hacia un costado, algo triste.

-Igual no soy lo suficientemente buena -susurró- no tengo buenos pechos, tiendo a comer mucho y tengo un caracter irritante. Al menos eso creo que piensan de mi... ustedes.

Jin la miró seriamente, y le propinó un beso en el cuello, contra el cual susurró:

-Esas son las cosas que te hacen nuestra Fuu.

El corazón de la muchacha casi se le sale del pecho por los latidos. Jin subió sus manos hacia los pechos de ella, acariciandolos, acercó sus labios a los duros pezones y su lengua jugueteó con ellos. Fuu se sentía en el cielo, pero tambien quería que Jin disfutase, no quería ser como una simple prostituta con la que hacen lo que quieran sin actuar.

Agarró a Jin de los hombros y lo tumbó hacia un costado, para quedar sobre el. El la miró sorprendida, ella lo miro pervertidamente.

-Es tu turno -fue todo lo que dijo.

Mordiqueó un poco el cuello del samurai, que comenzó a gemir roncamente mientras la boca y lengua de Fuu bajaba por su pecho, mordisqueando sus pezones, lamiendo con ternura sus viejas heridas de combate, bajando hasta su entrepierna. Alli se detuvo, algo indecisa, asegurandose de que sabía lo que debía hacer. Bajo la tela ya se notaba el duro bulto de la excitacion de Jin. Ella lo acarició un poco por sobre la prenda, haciendo gemir de suplica al dueño. Sacó el resto de la ropa inferior, y comenzó a acariciar de arriba abajo el miembro, dando timidas lamidas, ya que no estaba muy segura.

-A...asi? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Si... -gimió Jin sentandose para mirarla- sigue, Fuu...

Ella siguió el movimiento de su mano mientras besaba y lamia el miembro que hacia hombre a Jin, bajo los roncos y sonoros quejidos de este, finalmente se lo metió en la boca, sintiendolo calido, y comenzó a mover la cabeza.

-Fuu.. estoy al limite -gimio Jin.

La chica saco la boca y el samurai se vino casi sobre ella. Con algo de brusquedad Jin volvió a tumbar a Fuu abajo suyo, ella tenía tal cara lasciva que no dudó dos veces, agarró su miembro, para empezar a introducirlo en su interior.

-Por favor... -dijo Fuu en un jadeo apenas audible- se suave conmigo... es mi primera vez.

Jin la besó en la boca mientras ingresaba en ella directamente, ahorrandole algo de dolor y callandola con sus labios. Algunas lagrimas saltaron de los ojos de la joven y Jin los secó con un dedo. Dios, que dolía. Pero pronto el dolor se apaciguo y Fuu agito las caderas, lista. Jin comenzó a penetrarla con lentitud, para que se fuera acostumbrando, mas pronto ella exigió mas rapidez, agitando las caderas de nuevo. Comenzó a embestirla, besandola ferozmente contra los gemidos y gritos de placer que llenaban la atmósfera y lo excitaban aún mas, la unión de sus cuerpos aumentaba en rapidez y profundidad, Fuu lo sentía como un dolor agradable, Jin como una excitante caricia. Finalmente se vino en su interior, causando en ella un suave calor llenandola. Se tumbó a su lado, respirando agitadamente. Fuu se abrazó a su cuerpo, sonriendo.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó con timidez- ¿soy adecuada para ti?

El la miro unos instantes y se colocó de lado para enfrentarla. Le besó dulcemente los labios, con pequeñas lamidas.

-No eres adecuada -susurró- eres perfecta.

Fuu se sonrojó y escondió la cara en su pecho. Jin agarró una manta y los cubrió a los dos. Se abrazó a ese pequeño y suave cuerpo con amor, apoyando la cabeza entre sus cabellos, Fuu ya se habia dormido. No podía negarlo, ahora comprendia que eso no era simple sexo, sino hacer el amor. Descubrió que la amaba.

-Te amo, Fuu -susurró al borde del sueño.

-Yo tambien -respondió la somñolienta voz de ella.

Cuando Mugen llegó, casi rayando la mañana, casi se cae de espaldas al ver la escena: sus compañeros desnudos, abrazados bajo una manta.

-Y el decía que no me propasara -sonrió desdeñosamente- vaya forma de consolarla, Jin.

Y sin mas volvió a salir por la puerta, cerrandola tras si, preguntandose como rayos habia llegado a pasar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza se alejo hacia algun bar. Esos dos le debian varias respuestas.


End file.
